


sun in your smile

by headry



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: A little, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bisexual Disaster Jonah Beck, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Gen, I ADORE THEM, Kinda, LIKE ALL THE TIME, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Underage Drinking, Vacation, attempts at humor, beach, but these two are oblivious, but they are THE disaster couple let's be real, half of this fic is just them getting into trouble, jyrus invited nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headry/pseuds/headry
Summary: "Oh, really?" Jonah stretched his blanket clad body out, resting his head on the car window and throwing his legs over Cyrus' lap. "You've never been one for relaxing, Goodman."Cyrus laid a hand on Jonah's ankles. He could see the lack of sleep catching up with him; he'll be out before the hour's up. "I guess you're gonna have to teach me how."_____Or, cyrus invites jonah to a weeklong vacation and utter chaos ensues.





	1. old crushes

Cyrus riffled through his closet and one-by-one emptied every article of clothing onto to his bed. "Hmm," Would even a quarter of this fit into his suitcases? "I could've sworn I had more shorts than this."

"I have literally never seen you wear shorts outside of gym class," said Buffy, from the top of Cyrus' bed where the pillows would be.

"What am I gonna dooo?" Cyrus groaned and fell on top of the pile.

"Wear pants?" Andi suggested. Unhelpfully. She was on the floor, sitting on one of those pillows, fiddling with threads and leather and a string.

"I can't wear pants! It'll be too hot for pants," Cyrus said, voice muffled by the useless pair of jeans in his face. "I will die."

"Look on the bright side. You won't die of sunburn."

"Silver lining."

"Hey, do you have any glue? I'm almost done with this."

"Yeah. Should be somewhere in the kitchen. Ask my stepmom if you can't find it."

Andi collected her supplies and left the room.

"Sooooo," Buffy chimed, rolling to her side to face him. She had a look in her eyes that only meant trouble. "you and Jonah on an island together for a week? Alone."

He knew one of them would mention his definitely dead crush on Jonah. And since he was never 100% on Andi's feelings about Jonah, he put his money on Buffy. "We won't be alone. My dad and Sharon will be with us the whole time."

"Sure," Buffy smirks devilishly. "but they won't be around the _whole_ time."

He propped himself up with his arms and looked at her. "What exactly are you implying?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm implying."

If he was honest with himself, which he wasn't always, butterflies settled into his stomach whenever he thought about the vacation. It was all-inclusive, at a resort right on the beach, with white sands and sparkling blue ocean water.

There was also Jonah Beck. When Cyrus asked him if he wanted to come with him, he told himself it was the fear of rejection that made his heart rattle in his chest. Then when he said yes, it was just the excitement of spending an entire week with his best friend (and not his careless smile and trademark dimples) that made his heart explode.

He was over Jonah. He _had_ to be over him. It was the only way they could maintain their friendship, and being best friends with Jonah was a miracle all in its own. And not just because he was Jonah Beck™. He was also Jonah, the boy with a frisbee obsession and a dorky lingo, the boy who pretended to be some social butterfly but was impossibly oblivious to every social cue known to man. The boy who sometimes got anxious and had panic attacks, who's always nervous about people meeting his sorta famous parents and wants everything to be _Okay_ all the time, no matter what.

He was also one of Cyrus' best friends, and Cyrus thought he couldn't be luckier. "It's not like that, Buffy. You _know_ it's not like that. I told you my crush on Jonah was gone."

"I know, I know," Buffy conceded. Cyrus should've known that wouldn't be the end of it. "But you say a lot of things. Plus, crushes change, and sometimes they resurface."

"Oh, like what happened to you with Marty?"

The look of shook and denial on her face was priceless, and he smiled at her stammering, "I-I ha-I have no clue wha-"

"It's fine. We can pretend your crush doesn't exist as long as you drop mine."

"So you admi-"

"No, Buffy," Cyrus interrupted her again. "My crush on Jonah is gone, like I told you. Besides, crushes do change. Sometimes, they change to different people." He strongly considered inviting TJ, but he mentioned it to Jonah before he even knew TJ and it didn't feel fair to go back on that. Andi or Buffy would have been his very first choice, but Cyrus hadn't come out to his parents yet, so bringing a girl on vacation was a big no-no.

"You mean TJ?"

Cyrus felt color rise in his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued, "I still can't believe it. If you asked a year ago if I could see you and TJ of all people together, I would've laughed in your face."

"We're not together." Cyrus pointed out.

"Yet. You have to see the way he looks at you."

"What are you talking about?" Cyrus collapsed back into the pile of clothes, hoping Buffy couldn't see how red his face was getting.

"Come on," Buffy said. "Jonah's the oblivious one, not you. He turns into a completely different person whenever you're around. You make him a good person."

"TJ is a good person. You just have to give him a chance."

"And who gave him that chance?"

Cyrus didn't respond. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He once imagined a world where he could have a boyfriend, but that was shattered when he saw Kira and TJ together at the park.

"It's done!" Andi announced her arrival and presented the finished product to Cyrus who sat up. It was a handcrafted bracelet with colorful threads weaved into the leather until they formed a rainbow banner. "For you."

"For me!?!" Cyrus put a hand on his chest and feigned shock. "To to what do I owe this gift, Mrs. Mack."

"It's Miss Mack, and for good luck on the other side of the equator, of course."

"While I appreciate the thought, the Caribbeans are in the same hemisphere as us, milady."

"Oh, does that mean you don't want the bracelet?" Andi raised a brow and pulled it away.

"No!" Cyrus snatched it from her hands and held it close. "I will cherish it forever."

Andi giggled. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

* * *

They picked up Jonah before dawn, and it was clear by the look of him that he hadn't listened when Cyrus told him to go to bed early. He was covered in a thin blanket, brown hair in disarray and dark circles under tired eyes.

"Mornin'," said Cyrus. Mr. Goodman hauled Jonah's suitcase into the back of the car with the rest of the family's luggage.

Jonah yawned, sliding into the backseat. "Hm?"

"You look like you just crawled out of a grave."

"Is that how you talk to all the boys you take on vacation?" He smiled sleepily. The car started and the two-hour drive to the airport began.

"Only the sleep-deprived ones. What happened? I thought I told you that we were picking you up at five."

"Look, it's been a rough couple of nights."

Cyrus glanced at the rearview mirror and saw his stepmother looking at them. Sharon was a lovely woman but shared his birth mom's unfortunate tendency to gossip. So, he leaned in and lowered his voice. "What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

Jonah rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, the new apartment is just...loud."

"Loud how? Do the floor panels creak? Do you hear children's screams at night? Don't tell me it's haunted. I think my dad knows a guy."

"He knows a guy?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay, weird," Jonah gave him a _look_ and continued. "No, dude, it's the neighbors. They are so loud and never go to bed. There's this one couple that go at it all night."

"Oh," Cyrus looked horrified. "Um, y-you mean like they ha-"

Jonah's eyes widened. "No! They just argue constantly."

 _Get your head out of the gutter._ Cyrus blushed and shook his head, "Anywaaaay. You should get your parents to talk to the landlord. That sort of thing can't fly and can usually get resolved with some communication."

"I heard him and my mom talking about it. He works night shifts, so he's never around to hear it, but I think she got him to call."

That was another one of the reasons why he wanted to bring Jonah along and not his other friends. It wasn't pity...not really, anyway; he'd been struggling and deserved a break as far as Cyrus was concerned.

"I hope things work out," Cyrus said. "But hey, that's what this vacay is for. To forget your troubles and woes and relax in the sun."

"Oh, really?" Jonah stretched his blanket clad body out, resting his head on the car window and throwing his legs over Cyrus' lap. "You've never been one for relaxing, Goodman."

Cyrus laid a hand on Jonah's ankles. He could see the lack of sleep catching up with him; he'll be out before the hour's up. "I guess you're gonna have to teach me how."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is up y'all? i decided to start a little fic that will keep me busy post-finale. comments & kudos are appreciated.


	2. sun kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyrus struggles with old feelings, but jonah doesn't let him be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the finale is tomorrow :(((((

The island sun was hotter than anything Cyrus experienced in Utah, but the constant, northeastern winds kept it from ever becoming unbearable. They had spent the early morning at the airport and even longer on an airplane. Cyrus had a list of movies and documentaries and musicals for them to watch during the flight.

" _Mamma Mia!_ is a classic, right? Can't go wrong with that. I also downloaded this documentary."

"What's it about?" Jonah was bright-eyed and curious, and Cyrus appreciated that. Most people didn't really care to hear him ramble, so Jonah's interest was nice, even if it was feigned.

"Okay, so it's about aliens and ancient dinosaurs. It's been widely disregarded by the scientific community, but we can still watch it if you want."

"Could be fun."

So they did. Cyrus paused after each episode to point out quotes that were more speculative than fact and pictures that were probably photoshopped. By the time they reached the sixth episode, Jonah was dozing in and out of consciousness. By the tenth, he was asleep on his shoulder, and Cyrus thought maybe that was okay.

* * *

The resort had an airy lobby a view of the beach on one side and a view of the city on the other. It was peaceful if you ignored the graduating college students that dominated the property this week. Apparently, it was a tradition wherever they were from, and Mr. Goodman cast them suspicious looks and complained about how they would ruin their vacation. Whatever. Cyrus and Jonah lounged around in chairs under a canopy, waiting for his parents to check them in.

"What's in this stuff, man?" Jonah said, gesturing to the three suitcases Cyrus brought with him. "I thought you said we'd only be here for a week."

"A week is a long time. Preparation is key when traveling."

Jonah laughed. "With that much preparation, someone is gonna pay our room a visit at night."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Burglary is no laughing matter, Joey B. I _always_ pack extra...in case of accidents."

He wrinkled his nose. "Do you still wet the bed, Cyguy?"

"No! What. Calamity follows me like the plague, though. You can never be sure."  
  
A resort attendant approached them with his father and stepmother in tow. "Welcome to Casa Del Sol, chicos!" Her white smile contrasted dark skin, and she set a tray of fruit punch before them. "Now, we have several rooms available. We could give you separate beds or a king-size."

It was an innocent question, but it sent his brain on overdrive. Sharing a bed with Jonah Beck sounded like a horrible idea. Every scenario that played out in his head told him that. He couldn't help but wonder though...

"We'll take two beds," Jonah said, smile in his voice. "Wouldn't want any accidents, would we?"

Cyrus choked and lunged to grab for Jonah who was already running out of reach, cackling. The attendant titled her head and looked to his parents. They shrugged.

"I do not wet the bed!"

* * *

Naturally, the beach was the first thing on their minds. Somehow, the roles reversed, and Jonah was chasing him, a thin sheen of sweat and sand covering his chest. "You're getting in the water whether you like it or not, Goodman!"

"Eat my dust!" Cyrus had a rule: only run when threatened with death. This was unclear territory. If Jonah caught him, he might end up in the ocean and that might very well mean death. Therefore, this counted. Jonah's laughter rang in the salty air and Cyrus found he didn't mind running for his life.

"Careful, boys!" Sharon called out from under a cream umbrella. His father could only handle so much sun and retreated indoors.

Jonah didn't hear her or ignored her and continued to sprint after her stepson. Of course, there was no way he could outrun Jonah Beck. It was only the other boy's kindness or adrenaline that got him this far. Cyrus knew this. So when Jonah collided against him and pulled the both of them to the ground, he was only half winded. Try as he might wrestle out of Jonah, the older boy was bigger and stronger and his grip on his wrists was unyielding.

"What are you afraid of?" Jonah half-said, half-laughed, pinning him to the ground.

"Gym class, sharks. Flamingos."

Jonah looked down at him, breathless still, with a challenge in his eyes.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, okay. Let me just reapply my sunscreen first."

"You're the best!" Jonah pressed a sloppy kiss to his forehead and ran straight into the ocean.

Cyrus wiped his spit from his face and considered chasing him, but he would never reach him in time, and he harbored a very rational fear of the ocean. He got a sinking feeling just watching Jonah splash in the water, but he wasn't sure if that was the phobia or his toned chest.

 _You have to chill out._ Anyway, he had no intention of joining Jonah and wandered back to where his stepmother was sprawled over a folding chair. She wore a floppy hat over her brown curls and nursed a pineapple cocktail. "Where's the sunscreen?" He asked.

She gestured to the big straw beach bag they brought with a free hand, not looking up from the book she was reading. At a glance, it looked like it was a psychology book. Figures. _All work, no play._ Or so he thought. When he was rubbing the lotion on his arms for probably the third time, he heard her say, "Did you make sure Jonah put some on?"

"He'd be crazy not to. The sun doesn't get brighter than this."

"All the more reason to check, don't you think?" He nodded absently. "Maybe when he gets back, you can help him."

His eyes snapped around and found hers. She was still looking at the pages of her book, but there was a sly smile now, barely visible if you didn't know to look for it. He could feel himself panicking. _What on earth did she mean by that?_

He gave a nervous chuckle, "Um, I think he can manage on his own."

"He's a sweet boy," She continued, "And I think he cares about you a lot."

Cyrus shot to his feet. This could not be a conversation they were having. "Right. Leaving now."

"Cyrus, wait," Sharon finally looked up, but he was already climbing the stairs back to his room. _No no no no she can't know._ Only when he was in front of the door did he realize that he left the keycard back at the beach. He groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. "You are such an idiot, Cyrus. Of course, she's going to notice you crushing on the straight friend you brought to an island resort."

He stood there moping until a housekeeper asked what was wrong in broken English.

"Estoy bien." Just like he practiced. The natives here spoke a creole tongue but learned Spanish too.

He composed himself with a deep breath and raced to the other side of the resort. Eventually, he found a hammock and gracelessly collapsed over it. He wasn't ready to have that conversation with his parents. It had to be on his own terms. If Sharon knew, then his dad would know, then his mom would know, and then _everyone else would know_.

He knew his parents wouldn't care nor would anybody that was worth keeping in his life. Most of his friends already knew, and he and T.J. had their thing. They would be nothing but supportive, but he couldn't keep his head from spinning. Each circle, each train of thought came back to Jonah and the crush. _What if it makes things awkward?_

 _One thing. All I wanted was one thing for myself. One thing that I could share with people on my own terms._ All of Shadyside could know before the week was over and why did he run away so quickly, how could he have been so obvious, so stupid, stupid.

He felt the weight of a body on the hammock and the blazing brush of sunburnt skin against his own and knew he wasn't alone anymore. "You okay?" Jonah asked. His voice was small but tight with concern, like a tug on something strong.

"Just peachy."

"I'm sorry for pushing you." Of course, he'd think it was something he did. _Poor, poor boy. You can be so dumb sometimes._

"I'm fine, Jonah."

"You don't sound fine."

Cyrus tried to form words but faltered. He could feel his heart coming down.

"A wise man once taught me breathing techniques for times like this."

Cyrus laughed, and it cut a line straight through his chest and the anxiety that settled there. "He sounds very wise." He said, flipping around so he was facing the sun.

Jonah looked him, cheek bristling against rope. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Cyrus said. "Is that okay?"

"If you think it's for the best. You're the good doctor," Jonah snorted. "I'm not great at this sort of thing, anyway."

Cyrus wanted to argue, but the heat and the sun were heavy against his body, and the ebbing panic had left him exhausted. He would've slept there, but it wasn't possible to fully calm his mind with their sides pressed flush together.

"I found seashells," Jonah said after a while. They were light in his palm, pale and shimmering. "I can't make them into anything, but I figured when we got back, you could ask Andi to. Maybe she'd make us matching bracelets."

"That didn't turn out so great the first time."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Again, he found it hard to dwell on old, aching memories. The sounds of waves and seagulls washed over them, and Cyrus remembered how to breathe.

* * *

The resort had an open space near the bar, lit by torches and drowned in live music, exotic singing, and chatter. Vacationers, their families, college students, and even a few locals packed the dancefloor. Cyrus stewed over a Shirley temple and lamented at how easily it was for a random girl to pull Jonah into their group.

In the swaying of dancers, he thought he caught a few glimpses of Jonah and his new friends. He looked away, cursing himself for being so jealous. It wouldn't do him any good. Maybe this entire trip was a mistake. His dad had asked him if something was wrong twice, and by the looks of it, Sharon hadn't shared her suspicions with him. _A minor miracle._ He heard the boom of a familiar beat then, all disco and piano, but the words were foreign and Spanish if he were to guess. As he tried to place the song, he saw an outstretched hand.

"May I have this dance?" Jonah wore a goofy grin, dimples flashing. _Dancing Queen..._  
  
"You've seen me, JB," Cyrus protested. Surrounded by friends and family, he wouldn't feel so embarrassed, but the only people on that dance floor were strangers, drunk on booze and sun. He was a notoriously horrible dancer. "I don't dance."

"I know you can," Jonah chimed in a sweet singsong tone. He had a nice voice.

"How dare you invoke the combined powers of Chad Danforth and Ryan Evens? You know how serious that is?"

"This is serious business! I requested your song and everything," Jonah circled him and sat on a barstool, leaning forward. "You can't stay here all night, Cyguy."

"Watch me."

Jonah sighed heavily and laid the side of his face on the bar. Cyrus restrained himself from pointing out how many germs he was exposing himself to. "I'm just going to stay here with you, then."

"Seriously?" Cyrus eyed him and poked at the cherry in his drink with his straw.

"Yes. We don't have to dance."

"That seems highly unlikely."

"Do you want me to go?" The torch light cast a warm glow on his face.

"No."

"Then I'll stay."

He was moping, Cyrus realized. Bottom lip puckered out, and green eyes glistening. And they were looking up at him, as if he and he alone held the key to their happiness. His heart lurched. _He's trying to kill me, isn't he?_

The song was a nice gesture, but Cyrus stayed strong. For two minutes. What broke him was Jonah's fingers fiddling with the hem of his loose Aloha shirt. "Okay! Fine."

Jonah's face lit up immediately. "Really? Dude, you're going to have so much fun, I swear."

"Sure. Now that I know you're a pro, I'm more than a little self-conscious."

"I will teach you all I know. Come on!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sea of bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever stop shipping these two? hahaha, never.
> 
> don't forget to comment & kudos. your thoughts are always appreciated.


End file.
